If $8a + 5b + 6c = -9$ and $4x + 5y + z = -8$, what is $45b + 24x + 72a + 54c + 30y + 6z$ ?
Explanation: $= 72a + 45b + 54c + 24x + 30y + 6z$ $= (9) \cdot (8a + 5b + 6c) + (6) \cdot (4x + 5y + z)$ $= (9) \cdot (-9) + (6) \cdot (-8)$ $= -81 - 48$ $= -129$